


First Meetings Part 2

by Blackelaments159



Series: Love In Other Dimensions [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Canon-Typical Violence, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Yukina trying to be hip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-23 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14343015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackelaments159/pseuds/Blackelaments159
Summary: When he receives a distress call from sweet angel girlfriend, Yukina, badass Kazuma Kuwabara is on the case to stop her harassers. Too bad some hot chick beat him to it... Kazuma's cool with that.





	First Meetings Part 2

‘Kazuma, I need help.’ Kazuma Kuwabara, aged 18, all around badass warrior of love, flinched at the sound of his girlfriend’s voice suddenly blaring through his head. It was like she was yelling, which she normally took care not to do across their telepathic bond. The image she sent him, three men, all human, standing around her menacingly, made him angry, though, and he immediately turned the next corner. He would beeline straight for her.

‘Don’t worry, my love, I’m on my way!’ He was running now.

‘Thank you, Kazuma.’ There’s a strain of amusement through the link, followed by confusion. ‘Or… not?’

Before he can ask what’s wrong he’s careening around the corner onto the street where he sensed her, just in time to see a very pretty brunette throw one guy over her shoulder, elbow the second in the face, and chop the third on in the throat. By the time Yukina makes it safely to his side, all three on the ground, groaning or choking. All Kazuma can think is ‘Oh no, she’s hot.’ He can feel his girlfriend’s emphatic agreement next to him.

Once they’ve all been introduced, the brunette is Makoto and her tiny blue haired friend is Ami, Yukina looks up at him.

‘Kazuma, I love you, but if you just let that walk out of our lives, I will freeze you and leave you to hunt her down.’ He nods, and manages to stammer out an invitation to Urameshi’s ramen stand. The girls confer for a moment and the Makoto cheers and gives a little happy dance. Kazuma shifts and wishes she hadn’t, because he is a gentleman, but the wiggling is… well, arousing. Again, he can feel Yukina agreeing with him.

It had been a bit of a surprise, to say the least, to discover that while his angel was just as pure of heart as he’d always believed, she was far less pure of mind. When he’d finally gathered the courage to sit her down and explain that he wanted a relationship with her, and what a human relationship usually entailed- “So long you’re comfortable with it, of course, if you’re not just say so and it won’t happen!”- she’d thought for a moment before telling him she needed time. He’d immediately agreed. Apparently, Yukina used that time to research human reproduction and sexuality, because she returned with a full explanation of Koorime biology and reproduction, including information on imikos like her brother, and explained that demons tended to be attracted to power, not gender. (“You’re definitely powerful, Kazuma. You’re the strongest human I’ve ever met, I’d be honored to be yours.”) She’d then gone on to explain that, with a few exceptions like canid types, most demons were not entirely monogamous… And she missed sleeping with girls. He’d spent the following month blushing every time he saw her, but now that they were more comfortable in their relationship together, they were actively considering adding a female third. And Makoto Kino apparently did it for both of them.

The walk to Urameshi’s is filled with happy chatter and Kuwabara does his best to keep up. Makoto, when she’s not throwing around guys twice her size, seems to be an exceptionally cheerful girl, and is currently showing off the bargains she was able to find while she and her friend were out shopping. When asked what Ami bought, the quieter girl revealed a selection of books Kazuma faintly remembered buying last year to cram for his college entrance exams.

“Getting ready for your exams, huh?” Makoto bit back a laugh that ended up sounding more like a choke.

“Ami tends to jump the gun with the studying. We won’t be taking our college entrance exams for at least another year- we’re just finishing up our first year of high school. Finals are coming up, though, and that’s what we’ll be hunkering in for once we get back.”

Arriving at Urameshi’s meant the usual insults towards Kuwabara and a polite (or as polite as Yusuke Urameshi got, anyway) greeting for Yukina. Then he notices the girls, whistles, and grins at them.

“Well, wouldja look at these cuties? Tall one’s got some nice legs, too. Hey, dumbass, what’re’ya doin’ hangin’ out with chicks like them, they’re way too cool for you.” Ami’s starting to blush and look uncomfortable, but Makoto seems to be taking it all in good humor. Yukina still steps into his field of vision.

“Yusuke, I would appreciate it if you didn’t make my new friends uncomfortable. Makoto saved me from some guys who were harassing me, after all, and we’re buying her lunch to thank her.” When Urameshi opens his mouth like he’s gonna start in again, Yukina’s eyes narrow. “I’ll tell Keiko.” The change is immediate and hilarious. Watching Yusuke Urameshi, badass demon and shoo in for next king of the Demon World, flinch away from tiny, sweet Yukina due to three little words is great, and Kazuma will never, ever, get enough of it. Urameshi drops into shopkeeper mode.

“Well then, what can I get you?” By now Makoto is full on laughing, and Ami is slipping silently into a seat (and a book out of her bag). Yukina follows her.

“Sit by me, Makoto!” The girl does, Kazuma takes Yukina’s other side, and they all put in their orders. Yukina uses her skills of being naturally wide eyed and sweet to finagle both giris’ phone number’s (‘I think Ami would get along well with Kurama, don’t you, Kazuma?’) far easier than Kazuma could ever dream.

Far, far sooner than he or Yukina would have liked, the girls were headed home to study. Kazuma offers to pay for their meals, but Urameshi waves him off, insisting on adding it to Kazuma’s tab. Kazuma was fairly certain that “I’ll add it to your tab” was Urameshi for “It’s on the house”, because he’s never, not once, gotten a bill from the guy. That, or Urameshi doesn’t understand how a tab works, which is also a fair possibility. Kazuma very carefully doesn’t ask.

“Kazuma and I are going to tap that.” Her voice is calm and gentle, she could just as easily be stating that the sky is blue, and he buries his face in his hands with a mild groan. Urameshi looks like his brain just shut down, completely unable to comprehend the words ‘tap that’ coming out of Yukina’s mouth. He seems to come back on line, shaking himself and looking worried. Poor guy probably was assuming that she didn’t know what she was saying.

“Babe, no.” Yukina knew what she was saying. When she’d first moved into the Kuwabara household, she insisted on trying to ‘blend in’ as human. Everything short of dying her hair and wearing contacts. This included trying to learn what she called human vernacular. He’d tried to tell her that her vernacular was fine as it was, she came across as a reserved and polite young lady, but Yukina had insisted. She’d taken to her education with gusto, bingeing bad television (worse was the bad American television) that led to such phrases as ‘tap that.’ Kazuma still remembers the time she responded to Shizuru’s complaints about an ex with a sage nod and “Word.” Her response to Shizuru’s following confusion was to follow up with “No, no, I hear you, sista’.” Coming from Yukina, it all just sounded… wrong. She blinked up at him with wide innocent eyes. The ones he could never say no to.

“Did I say it wrong?”

“NO! W- It’s j-” He sighed, giving in. “No, babe, you got it right. You wanna tap that, we’ll tap that.” Kazuma was pretty sure that thumping sound was Urameshi fainting as his brain gave out.

**Author's Note:**

> It is my full blown belief that Yukina is not the pushover everyone says she is. Also, at this point she has lived with the Kuwabara for years. She has seen some shit, and has learned from Shizuru how to not put up with shit.
> 
> However, Yukina trying to use modern human vernacular is like that tiny overly sheltered friend of yours breaking out of her near cult like religious shell and cussing for the first time. (a.k.a. half my friends... ever) It just sounds wrong.
> 
> And I'm pretty sure Yusuke fainted from the sheer terror of Hiei's reaction to his little sister saying 'tap that' and knowing what it means.


End file.
